MTX's Drag Race: Season 4
MTX's Drag Race: Season 4 is the fifth season of MTX's Drag Race. It consists of 14 contestants and ??? episodes. This season will have the biggest collaboration since Jast Bish, aka Falco Lombardi and the creator of DragRula, will be a main judge on Season 4 and 5. He will also bring his past contestants to compete this season. This season's surprise contestant is not a season winner of RuPaul's Drag Race, but a past contestant of MTX's Drag Race, which is Farrah Moan. The season first premiered on June 6, 2018 and the finale will be released on ???. 'Format' The season format will be the same format of Season 1 and Season 2. The finale format will be different because it will be a lipsync for the crown. The season winner will receive $150,000, lipsync winners will receive $12,000, Miss Fan Favorite will receive $8,000 and Untucked Queen will receive $5,000. 'Contestants' * Acid Betty * Adore Delano * Andro Gin * Anitta Cookie Mateo * Autto Mattique * Blair St. Clair * Camila DeVayne * Cameron Valentine * Farrah Moan * Kandy Ho * Robbie Turner * Valentina * The Vixen * Yua Gunn 'Episodes' 'Episode 1: The Grand Opening Part 1' * The first 7 queens arrive for the first part of the grand opening. The queens who arrived are Acid Betty, Anitta Cookie Mateo, Blair St. Clair, Camila DeVayne, Kandy Ho & Valentina * Main Challenge: The queens make outfits based on seasons. Since they are the first 7 queens who arrived, they will do the seasons Summer & Spring. * Runway Themes: Summer & Spring * Top 2: Blair St. Clair vs Valentina * High: Acid Betty & Camila DeVayne * Bottom 3: Anitta Cookie Mateo & Kandy Ho * Winner: Blair St. Clair * Sent Home: Kandy Ho 'Episode 3: The Grand Opening Part 2' * The first 7 queens take a break, and now the second 7 queens arrive. The queens who arrived are Adore Delano, Andro Gin, Autto Mattique, Cameron Valentine, Robbie Turner & The Vixen * Main Challenge: The queens make outfits based on seasons. Since they are the second 7 queens who arrived, they will do the seasons Fall & Winter. * Runway Themes: Fall & Winter * Top 2: Andro Gin vs Cameron Valentine * High: Autto Mattique * Bottom 3: Adore Delano, Robbie Turner & The Vixen * Winner: Cameron Valentine * Sent Home: Robbie Turner 'Episode 3: Busted Face, Happy Life' * The queens now get together and meet up. They introduce themselves to each other. Farrah Moan is now revealed as the surprise contestant. * Main Challenge: The queens do a Rusical about a drag queens who has a busted face but is always happy. * Runway Theme: Neon Murder Realness * Top 2: Adore Delano vs Blair St. Clair * High: Anitta Cookie Mateo & Farrah Moan * Bottom 2: Andro Gin & The Vixen * Winner: Adore Delano * Sent Home: The Vixen 'Contestant progress' Category:MTX's Drag Race Category:MTX's Drag Race seasons Category:DragRula Seasons Category:Seasons